Il était une fois, la Reine et la Voleuse - Roman SwanQueen
by Sweet Faithy
Summary: ROMAN ORIGINAL version SWANQUEEN - Un soir de pluie sur une route à la sortie de Boston, Emma rumine sa colère envers sa petite amie qu'elle vient de trouver au lit avec une autre. Le pied sur l'accélérateur, elle perd le contrôle de son véhicule et c'est l'accident. Quand elle se réveille plusieurs hommes entourent son quatre-quatre armés d'épées, d'arbalètes  et de lances...


**Il était une fois, ****La Reine et la Voleuse**

**~ Tome 1 ~**

Edition corrigée par Jennifer Baragoin

Et Béatrice Guillart

**_._**

**_._**

~ Collection ST Éditions ~

Ce livre est une fiction. Les personnages sont inspirés des contes des frères Grimm, œuvres du domaine public, et de diverses légendes, mythes ou folklores médiévaux.

.

.

Copyright **© 2013-2014**

**par Kyrian Malone et Jamie Leigh**

**Tous droits réservés. Toute reproduction, diffusion ou utilisation partielle est strictement prohibée sans l'accord préalable des auteurs et de ST Éditions.**

**.**

**.**

La pluie tombait averse et la route se couvrait d'une pellicule d'eau. Les essuie-glaces allaient et venaient sans arrêt sur le pare-brise dans un bruit régulier et pénible. Les mains sur le volant, Emma ne décolérait pas. Le pied sur l'accélérateur, elle roulait sans même connaître sa destination. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était s'éloigner de son appartement, de Boston et de sa petite-amie qu'elle avait trouvée au lit avec une autre. Le pire était sûrement la sensation d'avoir été prise pour une imbécile, une gentille fille bien trop naïve pour soupçonner quoi que ce soit. Elle avait pris sa garce de petite-amie, son amante et leurs vêtements et les avait jetés en dehors de son appartement sans aucun ménagement. Quelques verres de whisky plus tard, elle était montée dans sa voiture pour rouler…

Maintenant sur l'autoroute en direction du Sud, elle n'y voyait pas à plus d'une centaine de mètres et les conditions pour rouler étaient épouvantables. L'orage ne cessait de gronder, de cracher ses éclairs tout autour de l'autoroute et déversait une pluie dense et grasse qui collait au bitume. Du revers de sa main, elle essuya la buée réfractaire sur son pare-brise et s'énerva :

— Putain, quelle merde !

Le temps ne l'aidait pas. Ce soir, même les éléments semblaient ligués contre elle et pour couronner le tout, le chauffage ne fonctionnait qu'à moitié. Parce qu'elle avait trouvé bon de changer de voiture trois jours plus tôt. Et pour son anniversaire, elle s'était offert un quatre-quatre pour remplacer sa vieille coccinelle qui l'avait lâchée la semaine précédente. Comparé à son ancien véhicule, l'énorme engin qu'elle s'était acheté prenait des allures de cockpit.

Agacée par le nombre de boutons et d'indicateurs lumineux, elle tenta de trouver celui qui réglait le chauffage pour enlever la buée. Sa main sur le volant, les yeux tournés vers l'écran de réglage, la voiture dévia de sa trajectoire. Alors, un bruit de klaxon prolongé l'arracha à ses tracasseries. Prise de panique, éblouie par les phares d'un camion en face d'elle, elle donna un brusque coup de volant.

.

.

La vie n'était peut-être pas si cruelle, pensait Blanche-Neige. On venait de lui porter son enfant dans un couffin de nourrisson. Près d'elle, son Prince Charmant souriait, son regard empreint de bonheur. La nuit avait pourtant été longue, les souffrances, égales à la durée de son accouchement. Mais il était là, leur fils était enfin né. Toutes ces années à avoir attendu de pouvoir donner naissance, étaient récompensées, le Prince et la Princesse étaient comblés.

— Il est magnifique, dit David.

Blanche-Neige ne quittait pas ce petit être du regard. Vingt-huit ans s'étaient écoulés depuis que la Méchante Reine avait figé le temps pour elle et ses amis. Vingt-huit ans qu'elle avait donné naissance à leur premier enfant, leur fille Emma qu'elle avait dû abandonner sous les menaces de la Méchante Malédiction qui aurait dû s'abattre sur eux pour tous les tuer avait été annulée et personne, ni magiciens, ni fées, ni grand sorciers, n'avaient été capables de ramener leur petite Emma, envoyée dans un autre monde pour la sauver.

— Que penses-tu de George ? tenta le Prince en sortant Blanche-Neige de ses réflexions.

Celle-ci l'accusa gentiment du regard.

— C'est le nom de ton père, David !

— Grâce à qui je t'ai rencontrée, rappela le fermier devenu Prince.

Blanche hésita, son regard sur son fils. Dans les prochains jours, serait annoncée sa naissance, de grandes célébrations seraient organisées et Blanche s'attendait déjà à recevoir des menaces de la Méchante Reine, autrement dit sa belle-mère, qui lui vouait une haine sans faille.

.

.

Les deux gardes en armure pénétrèrent dans la salle où la Reine attendait devant son miroir. Le premier d'entre eux, le casque sous le bras, racla sa gorge pour s'annoncer.

— Altesse, fit-il, incertain. Des nouvelles du Royaume de Northumbrie nous sont parvenues.

Il la vit se tourner vers eux, planter son regard froid et autoritaire dans le sien et il n'en fut que plus hésitant.

— Blanche-Neige vient d'accoucher, annonça-t-il.

Un verre de vin à la main, la Reine ne bougea pas, ses traits tendus et le regard plus sombre que la nuit. Une fois de plus, la vie se chargeait de donner à Blanche-Neige des récompenses qu'elle ne méritait pas. Un homme approcha :

— Ma chérie, peu importe cette nouvelle, fit son père. Tu l'as déjà forcée à se séparer de son enfant il y a vingt-huit ans. Tu as su l'enfermer elle, son Prince et ses amis dans une sorte de boucle temporelle pour qu'à jamais, elle vive avec la douleur d'être séparée de sa fille.

— Tu ne comprends donc pas ?! fit la Reine d'un regard accusateur. Quelque chose a changé. Si le temps était encore figé, Blanche-Neige n'aurait jamais accouché.

Elle retourna son regard vers ses gardes.

— Envoyez le Chasseur en reconnaissance. Je veux savoir comment ils ont fait.

— A vos ordres Majesté.

Les deux gardes s'éloignèrent et Regina revint vers son précieux Miroir où était emprisonné le génie.

— Montre-les moi…

— Si je peux me permettre, ce n'est pas une bonne idée votre Altesse.

— MONTRE ! cria la Reine. Je veux les voir.

Le Miroir exécuta la requête de sa Majesté et à travers son reflet, celle-ci put voir Blanche-Neige et le Prince sourire à leur sujet. Elle entendit la voix du Prince :

— Demain, nous organiserons la plus grande fête jamais célébrée dans tout le Royaume pour honorer la naissance de notre fils George.

Regina se détourna de colère et son verre de vin se brisa dans ses mains.

— J'y serai, fulmina-t-elle. J'y serai à leur petite célébration.

— Ma chérie, tu ne devrais pas y aller, tu ne devrais plus y penser. Ils auront certainement doublé leurs effectifs de gardes, ne prends pas de risques.

Mais la Reine n'écoutait guère les recommandations de son père, son esprit déjà tourné vers ce qu'il se passerait le lendemain quand elle rejoindrait le Royaume de Blanche-Neige et de son fermier de Prince.

.

.

Un mal de tête épouvantable arracha Emma de son inertie. Elle grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La lumière du jour autour d'elle lui indiqua qu'elle avait passé sa nuit dans la voiture. Mais des souvenirs de la veille la percutèrent en chaîne pour lui rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé. La pluie, l'orage, une forte lumière et plus rien. Alors, elle redressa le visage pour évaluer les dégâts et repoussa l'air bag qui avait explosé devant elle. Mais ses muscles semblaient encore engourdis et son crâne restait douloureux. Elle bascula la tête contre l'appui du siège et soupira.

— Oh bordel, râla-t-elle.

Elle prit quelques secondes pour se resituer et remettre les choses en ordre. Sa voiture avait heurté un tronc d'arbre de plein fouet et heureusement, elle ne sentait aucune fracture, ni aucune blessure grave. Quand elle posa les yeux sur les alentours, son expression changea brusquement.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?

Autour de la voiture, plusieurs hommes en habits de clochards braquaient des arcs dans sa direction. Elle les détailla avec insistance, confuse et déboussolée. D'où sortaient ces types ? En les scrutant avec plus d'attention, ils n'avaient presque rien de civilisés et ne portaient que des guenilles. Pourtant, elle connaissait les forêts des environs pour y avoir parfois fait du jogging ou des balades. Jamais, elle n'avait entendu parler d'une secte ou de sans-abris vivant dans ces bois un peu éloignés de Boston. Alors, lentement, elle ouvrit le petit coffret sous son accoudoir et prit son pistolet avant de le coincer à sa ceinture. Méfiante, elle préférait prendre toutes ses précautions devant ces hommes armés. Elle ouvrit la portière et les hommes sursautèrent, nerveux. Elle sortit lentement de sa voiture et leva les mains en signe de paix.

— Hey, tout doux, les gars, fit-elle en essayant de rester calme. J'ai eu un léger accident hier soir et… Et je viens de me réveiller.

Un des hommes à la barbe mal rasée approcha d'un pas sans lâcher son arc toujours braqué vers elle. Il fit signe à ses acolytes d'approcher aussi et quatre autres se ruèrent sur elle. Surprise, elle fut aussitôt assaillie et jetée sur le ventre.

— Hey ! cria-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?!

Elle voulut se débattre, mais l'un de ses agresseurs lui lia les poignets avec de la corde avant qu'un autre ne la remette sur ses pieds sans la moindre délicatesse. Cette fois, elle ne garderait plus son calme et fixa le premier d'un regard plus froid.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! J'ai rien sur moi à part dix dollars !

— Mettez-la avec les autres, lança-t-il. On pourra certainement en obtenir un bon prix.

Sans ménager la femme, les deux hommes obéirent et poussèrent celle-ci en contre-bas des arbres où attendaient deux chariots renfermant plusieurs personnes, hommes, femmes et enfants.

— Et pour l'étrange carrosse Chef ?

— Essayez de le tracter avec les chevaux, sinon, laissez-le…

.

.

Belle avait constaté l'humeur joyeuse de Rumplestiltskin[1] depuis leur réveil ce matin. Ce dernier n'avait pas changé ses habitudes pour autant, passant sa matinée à filer son or pendant qu'elle avait fait ses quelques tâches quotidiennes de nettoyage dans l'immense demeure de la Créature. Elle le trouva dans la chambre en train d'ajuster le col de sa tenue brodée au fil d'or.

— Devons-nous fêter quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en le voyant apprêté.

— Pas encore, très chère. Mais demain, oui, fit-il en se tournant vers sa compagne. Un grand évènement va être célébré. Je serai ton cavalier et tu seras ma cavalière.

— Vraiment ? Et l'évènement sera en quel honneur ?

— L'amour, dit-il. L'amour d'une mère envers son enfant, l'amour d'un mari envers sa femme, l'amour d'une amante qui a trop longtemps attendu celui qui lui était destiné.

Belle plissa les yeux. Rumple parlait parfois en énigme qu'elle ne cherchait plus toujours à décrypter. Mais elle retenait une bonne nouvelle :

— Alors tu vas m'emmener danser ? Tu sais combien j'aime danser n'est-ce pas ?

La Créature eut un sourire réjoui et tendre qu'il adressa à sa bien-aimée.

— Cette soirée sera mémorable, dit-il.

.

.

La nuit était tombée sur les Cinq Royaumes. La Princesse, le Prince et leurs loyaux sujets s'étaient réunis autour de la table ronde de Northumbrie.

— La sécurité sera renforcée à chaque entrée et sortie du château, annonça Sir Lancelot[1].

— Personne ne pourra utiliser de magie sans que nous le sachions, reprit la Fée Bleue. Les nains veilleront sur George à tour de rôle.

— Je persiste à dire que vous ne devriez pas vous précipiter, intervint Jiminy Cricket.

— Le peuple saura tôt ou tard que nous avons un héritier à la couronne, dit le Prince, et mieux vaut faire l'annonce dès à présent qu'attendre que la Méchante Reine prépare l'un de ses plans maléfiques pour nous nuire.

— Soyez certains qu'elle viendra, commenta Geppetto. Elle ne manquera cette soirée pour rien au monde.

— Nous saurons l'accueillir, fit Granny.

— Peut-être même pourrons-nous la capturer et mettre fin définitivement à ses menaces, dit Scarlett.

Un garde entra.

— Princesse ?

— Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Blanche-Neige.

— Nous avons repéré l'espion de la Reine aux abords du château.

Le Prince David voulut se lever, sa main sur le fourreau de son épée.

— Je vais aller l'accueillir.

— Non, fit Blanche en le retenant. Laissons-le croire que nous ne l'avons pas repéré.

— Comme tu veux mais autant que nous le gardions à l'œil.

Le Prince donna ses ordres aux gardes qui s'éloignèrent sans attendre. Malgré les précautions prises pour les célébrations, Blanche-Neige n'était pas pleinement rassurée. Elle savait mieux que quiconque de quoi sa belle-mère était capable. Elle avait fait assassiner son père, lui avait fait perdre sa fille et avait fait en sorte que le temps pour elle et ses amis s'arrête au point de ne plus vieillir, ni enfanter. Pourtant, quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait brisé le sort et son fils était né.

Les bois étaient plus frais durant la nuit et la cage dans laquelle les brigands l'avaient enfermé était excessivement inconfortable. Cependant, le Pirate restait calme, patient même, tandis que les prisonniers près de lui s'agitaient, incertains de leur avenir.

— Vous avez quelque chose de différent des autres femmes, lança-t-il à la blonde en face de lui. Et je ne parle pas seulement du fait que vous n'ayez pas crié quand ils vous ont marquée.

Emma ne cessait plus de se poser des questions depuis des heures. Etait-elle morte dans cet accident ? L'avait-on envoyée en Enfer ? Etait-ce une sorte de blague ? Pourtant, le fer rouge qui l'avait _tatoué _à l'intérieur du poignée l'avait réellement fait souffrir. Maintenant, elle était marquée tel du bétail qu'on ne tarderait pas à vendre. Parce qu'en plus de la situation incroyable dans laquelle elle se trouvait, les bribes de conversation qu'elle avait surprises n'avaient fait que la plonger dans une confusion sans borne.

— Ouais, c'est sûrement parce que je viens pas d'ici et que je sais même pas où je suis, là !

Elle avait beau regarder autour d'elle, chercher des réponses à travers son entourage, l'environnement et les gens qu'elle croisait, rien n'expliquait ce retour soudain au Moyen-Age. Dans sa cage à animaux, on l'avait enfermée avec deux hommes aussi mal rasés l'un que l'autre. Celui qui venait de lui parler arborait un crochet à la place de sa main gauche. Plutôt beau garçon, vêtu comme un noble de la renaissance en version sombre, il ne semblait nullement inquiet. L'autre, plus simplement habillé, à la mode _clochard des bois_, observait le monde autour d'eux, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. D'ailleurs, il ne tarda pas à prendre la parole.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne va pas rester ici très longtemps…

Il sourit à Emma et tendit sa main.

— Moi c'est Petit Jean.

Emma afficha une mine plus que perplexe, voire incrédule.

— Petit Jean ? répéta-t-elle.

— Et vous ? C'est quoi votre nom ? demanda-t-il la main toujours tendue.

Ironique, Emma répondit :

— Robin…

Elle serra sa main toujours aussi perplexe, mais son interlocuteur ne sembla pas comprendre sa blague.

— Robin, content de te rencontrer.

— Et moi, c'est Crochet, ajouta le deuxième homme.

Cette fois, Emma se mit à rire, plus que nerveuse.

— Ouais et tu vas me dire que ton bateau t'attend sur le quai et s'appelle le Jolly Roger ?!

Crochet fronça les sourcils, sérieux et troublé.

— Où as-tu entendu parler de moi ? demanda-t-il.

L'expression d'Emma changea et son sourire disparut de ses lèvres. Ses deux compagnons de cellule ne semblaient pas rire avec elle, ni plaisanter.

— Ok, c'est pas marrant, là. C'est une caméra cachée ou un truc de ce genre ? Je suis censée garder mon calme et rester le plus longtemps possible dans cette cage à lapin ?

A cet instant, un homme fit cogner son gourdin contre les barreaux et leur cria dessus.

— On la boucle là-dedans !

Plus les minutes passaient, moins Emma se rassurait. Comment pouvait-elle rester sereine dans ces conditions ? Les gens autour d'elle portaient des vêtements du Moyen-Age, parlaient de Reine, de Royaume, de bals et de pièces d'or. Ses nouveaux amis, en plus d'en avoir l'allure, portaient les noms de personnages de contes de fées ou de romans. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait en regardant la marque laissée par le fer rouge sur sa main, des cris s'élevèrent et une soudaine cohue s'empara de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Des hommes se ruèrent sur leurs geôliers, se battirent contre eux, armés d'épées, de bâtons et d'arcs. Trois d'entre eux ouvrirent les cages et un quatrième s'approcha de la leur pour la déverrouiller.

— Tuck ! fit Petit Jean en sortant de la cage, je suis content de te voir, mon ami.

Emma suivit les hommes sans comprendre, surtout parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de rester dans la cage. Heureusement, les gardes n'avaient pas prêté attention à son pistolet, toujours à la taille. Avec Crochet, ils suivirent Petit Jean et son ami en se frayant un chemin à l'écart des combats. Mais quand un homme décocha une flèche en direction de Petit Jean, elle le poussa brusquement sur le côté. L'homme se redressa et la regarda d'un œil surpris.

— Merci, Robin, fit-il, je te dois la vie ! Venez, ne tardons pas.

Ils s'éloignèrent en courant à travers les arbres tandis que d'autres de leurs amis les imitaient après avoir libéré leurs compagnons d'armes.

Après quelques minutes, Tuck s'arrêta dans un sous-bois, essoufflé par son surpoids. D'autres de leurs compagnons avaient réuni plusieurs chevaux dans l'attente de la libération de Petit Jean et des autres prisonniers.

— Nous allons pouvoir rentrer au camp, dit Tuck.

Petit Jean s'adressa à Robin :

— Toi et ton ami Crochet êtes les bienvenus dans notre groupe si vous ne savez où aller.

Emma ne savait plus rien, ni où elle était, ni à quelle époque elle était. Parce qu'elle avait beau ne pas vouloir le croire, tout l'amenait à penser qu'on l'avait jetée dans une autre époque. Même Frère Tuck faisait partie de la bande ! Elle vit Crochet grimper sur un des chevaux et posa des yeux incertains sur celui qui l'attendait. Elle n'avait fait du cheval qu'une ou deux fois dans sa vie… Hésitante, elle prit les rênes d'une main et posa l'autre sur la selle. Son pied à l'étrier, elle donna l'impulsion et monta sur le dos de son cheval. Déjà, les autres étaient prêts et l'attendaient.

— En route, lança Petit Jean.

Les chevaux avancèrent et le Capitaine donna une tape sur l'arrière-train du cheval de Robin pour que son destrier avance. Il resta à sa hauteur et fit naturellement la conversation :

— Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air dans ton élément dans cette forêt et parmi ces hommes. D'où viens-tu ?

Emma jeta un coup d'œil à son cheval qui avançait au pas.

— De Boston, mais je crois pas que tu connaisses si tu t'appelles Crochet.

Le Capitaine lança un coup d'œil à ses amis de passages qui avançaient devant eux et derrière eux.

— Je suis moi aussi un étranger dans cette région, si ça peut te rassurer.

Heureusement, Emma connaissait ses leçons sur les contes de fées et les romans célèbres.

— Ouais, tu viens du Pays Imaginaire, je suppose...

Mais sa réplique ne fit pas rire Crochet dont le regard incertain et presque inquiet retourna sur la jeune femme.

— Comment le sais-tu ? Qui t'a parlé du Pays Imaginaire et qui t'a dit que mon bateau s'appelait le Jolly Roger ? Je ne te connais pas, je n'oublie jamais un visage.

Comment expliquer à un personnage de fiction qu'elle venait du monde réel ? Etait-ce au moins un monde réel pour tous ces gens ? Plus elle voulait réfléchir en quête de réponses, moins elle comprenait.

— Un type avec un crochet à la place de la main, ça court pas les rues, alors faut croire que j'ai entendu parler de toi…

Parce qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire la vérité, une histoire qu'elle-même ne savait expliquer.

Crochet lui lança un regard, toujours étonné malgré tout. Il avait remarqué les étranges habits que la jeune femme portait. Peut-être venait-elle aussi d'une sorte de Pays Imaginaire ? Un autre monde qu'il ne connaissait pas ?

Après plus de deux heures de cheval, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin. Au beau milieu des bois, non loin d'une rivière, Petit Jean et ses amis avaient installé un camp ou plutôt un petit village en pleine nature. Emma fut surprise de constater le nombre important de personnes qui vivaient là, dans de toutes petites maisons. Des enfants jouaient plus loin, entre les arbres, munis de fausses épées et de bâtons. Un coin pour les chevaux avait été _aménagé_ avec des abreuvoirs près d'un petit espace enherbé.

Tous descendirent de leur monture, accueillis par d'autres hommes aussi _humblement_ vêtus que Petit Jean. Celui-ci s'approcha d'Emma et Crochet.

— Voici Crochet et Robin, présenta-t-il à ses amis. J'aimerais que vous leur trouviez une place.

Mais Emma ne comptait pas s'éterniser dans ces bois étranges.

— C'est bon, euh... Petit Jean, je vais pas rester longtemps, j'aimerais rentrer chez moi...

— Bien, répondit Petit Jean en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, mais en attendant, tu es mon invitée. Ce soir, nous festoierons en ton honneur puisque tu m'as sauvé la vie et demain, nous te laisserons repartir !

Emma se retrouva incertaine et jeta un œil hésitant sur Petit Jean. Son étreinte amicale n'avait rien de très excitant. Son nouvel ami devait mesurer environ un mètre quatre-vingt et peser cent kilos. Elle le suivit accompagné de Crochet qui observait lui aussi les environs, méfiant. Les habitants de ce petit village dans les bois avaient construit leur vie ici, avec ce que la nature leur offrait. Ils passèrent à côté de certaines maisonnettes. Des hommes se chargeaient de tailler le bois, d'autres d'aiguiser les lames des épées sur d'énormes enclumes. Plus Emma avançait, plus elle avait l'impression désagréable de se retrouver dans un film d'époque... Ni électricité, ni chauffage, ni lumière, pas même l'eau courante... Devant une sorte de tente, quatre ou cinq femmes se chargeaient de dépecer du gibier autour d'un tas de poils et de plumes. Sur leur passage, Emma croisait des regards interrogateurs et intrigués. Elle et Crochet étaient les inconnus, les étrangers et si ces gens ne vivaient pas à la même époque, ils devaient sûrement réagir de la même façon à la vue d'un nouvel arrivant. Mais Petit Jean tenait visiblement à clamer haut et fort qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Alors, les hommes, les femmes et les enfants les accueillaient avec plus d'enthousiasme et de joie. Ils prirent place autour d'un large feu où l'on avait installé un _barbecue_ d'époque. Trois fourches maintenues par de gros piquets supportaient des carcasses en chair d'animaux et des femmes s'occupaient de les tourner avec attention. Petit Jean lui indiqua sa place, sur un rocher taillé en forme de banc, à côté de lui et ses amis l'imitèrent. Tous les hommes qui ne venaient pas s'asseoir, demeuraient debout autour d'eux, avec les enfants et les femmes. Curieux, ils observaient et scrutaient les étrangers invités par Petit Jean. Emma comprenait donc qu'il existait une hiérarchie dans cette microsociété d'un autre âge. Petit Jean devait occuper le poste de chef, les hommes assis à ses côtés, ses adjoints ou sa garde personnelle et les autres, le peuple.

On lui tendit un gobelet en fer un peu cabossé et son regard incertain se baissa sur le liquide qu'il contenait. A sa gauche, Crochet se pencha vers elle, le même type de verre à la main.

— C'est du vin, expliqua-t-il, vous n'en buvez pas dans ton monde ?

Emma lui lança un regard. Crochet n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup d'explications pour deviner qu'elle n'appartenait pas à cette forêt. Mais il parlait d'un autre monde et cette idée la rendait plus confuse encore. Avait-elle effectivement changé de monde, comme Crochet qui venait du Pays Imaginaire ? Comment cela avait-il pu être possible ? Elle respira le parfum du vin rouge et trempa ses lèvres. Etonnée par ses saveurs fruitées et pleines de tanin, elle en avala une bonne gorgée.

— A Robin et Crochet ! lança Petit Jean en levant son gobelet.

* * *

[1] Lancelot du Lac est un personnage du cycle des romans de la Table Ronde et le héros éponyme du roman de chevalerie Lancelot du Lac, écrit au XIIIe siècle. Cependant, il est surtout connu par le roman courtois de Chrétien de Troyes, Le Chevalier de la charrette. Il est l'un des chevaliers de la Table Ronde, faisant ainsi partie du cycle du Graal. Plus de details sur wiki

* * *

[1] Le Rumpelstil ou Rumpelstilzchen (en allemand) est une créature surnaturelle du folklore germanique médiéval, qui a inspiré et donné son nom au personnage littéraire du conte Grimm. Dans les traductions en français, le personnage a été nommé de manière variée : Barbichu, Broumpristoche, Grigrigredinmenufretin, Outroupistache, Tracassin, Perlimpinpin, ou parfois d'après l'anglais Rumplestiltskin. Plus d'information sur wiki

.

N/A: En espérant que cet extrait inédit et rallongé vous donne envie de découvrir la suite. Le roman est entièrement original, revoit le mythe de Robin des bois en version SwanQueen sur 339 pages. Merci à tous celles et ceux qui ont fait de ce titre le premier des ventes chez notre imprimeur.

N/A2 : Avis aux fans, le tome 2 paraîtra dans les prochains jours.


End file.
